


Lavender Rose

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: English is not my native language, M/M, Yuta centered, i had too many yutae feelings okay i'm sorry, over use of the word angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: -	You think I've been buying tons of flowers for the past months to declare my undying love through their hidden meanings? – Taeyong said through stiffed laughs, making Yuta frown.-	Well… have you not?





	Lavender Rose

It’s not like Yuta actually cares about these things. In fact he hates his job; his nose gets itchy by the end of the day and he gets really tired of the ladies demanding or more like yelling at him how the bouquet should be done or of the men asking if he thinks their wives would prefer roses or marguerites after a fight. So, he’s reading the book out of pure boredom. There’s nothing to do in the afternoon at the flower shop and the thing was there: _The hidden meaning of flowers and the way of love_.

 

Yuta is a sociology exchange student at Seoul National University and as a social sciences major he knows that culturally defined meanings and symbolism are important but if you ask him, who gives a damn about flower meanings? If they’re pretty they’re pretty and as far as he knows, every flower is pretty.

 

He sighs as he passes the page: “The rose” is what the new chapter is about and Yuta smirks a little. He knows this one -everyone does-. A red rose conveys love and passion is what people say but apparently there are a lot more meanings to it.

 

 _“A red rose it is a symbol of love but can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion. A deep red rose can be used to convey heartfelt regret and sorrow”_. And according to the book the number of roses gifted are also important.

 

 _“White roses represent purity, chastity and innocence and are generally associated with new beginnings while yellow ones evoke sunny feelings of joy, warmth and welcome”._ The bell signaling that a new customer entered the shop distracts him and when he looks up the book nearly drops from his hand.

 

He’s here.

 

The guy that buys too many flowers and it’s also too damn gorgeous to be real.

 

Yuta doesn’t know his name but he knows his routine, part of it at least. Every Wednesday and Friday the guy comes to the shop at 5:30 o’clock sharp to buy different kinds of flowers. At least five types but some Fridays only two. He never wants an arranged bouquet or even a nice wrapping. “Only the cellophane, thanks!” So Yuta only has time to swoon over him while he rooms the shop picking the flowers, always peeking at him through the bugleweeds and the caladiums.

 

When the boy of his daydreams comes to the counter to pay and get his flowers wrapped, Yuta swears the sun would be ashamed of the little smile the other greets him with. His face is perfectly shaped, all right proportions and perfectly settled. Nose small and cute and such big doe black eyes that he wouldn’t mind getting swallowed by the abysm that they are.

 

His voice is low but still sweet, like dark chocolate and he never speaks too loud so Yuta thinks he’s actually dreaming. That he probably fell asleep during his shift again and entered the heaven of flowers where the prettiest angel guards them all with his pink hair and his pink lips. But it’s his heart getting painfully squished that grounds him.

 

“I’ll take these ones, please”, says said angel and Yuta actually has to fight the slump down his throat to spit an “of course” back. It’s been one month since the first time he first saw him and he hasn’t had the courage to ask his name. Johnny says it’s getting ridiculous. But what does Johnny knows? He hasn’t even seen the guy! It’s not Johnny the one getting swayed from earth by the most beautiful human alive and it´s definitely not Johnny’s heart the one doing backflips until he wants to puke.

 

The Japanese can’t just simply ask for his name and expect the other to give it away just like that. He probably needs to sell his soul or something for it -not that he would mind-. “Just tell him is for the store clients list or get him to fill one of those delivery forms. It’s not like he’s gonna bite you, Yuta”, Johnny said, and Yuta knows he won’t but what about he biting his own tongue and making a full of himself in front of an actual Korean god? Yeah, thanks, no thanks.

 

It’s easier to just concentrate on not pinching his fingers with the thorns or cutting too much of the stem. Anyways, he doesn’t even know where or how he can get to see the other outside of the shop. For all he knows he could live at the other side of Seoul and come to pick the flowers there just for fun. So, what’s the point?

 

When he finishes wrapping the flowers in silence and finally looks up the other one is looking at him with an expression he can’t quite figure it out - his semiotics teacher would be disappointed on him -. Is it amusement or mock? Whatever it is he can feel his cheeks heating up and quickly ties the lace and hands the bouquet. Only then he notices the guy’s pick for today: red and white roses. 12 of them.

 

When the other pays and walks off the shop with a “have a nice weekend”, Yuta plumps down on the chair and breathes. _In and out, Yuta, in and out_.

 

He’s still getting his mind out of the fog when it downs on him.

 

 _A bouquet of red and white roses would mean I love you intensely and my intentions are honorable._ _12 red roses conveys "Be mine" and "I love you"._

His heart gets painfully squished for the hundred time in the last 30 minutes and Yuta swears he’s going to have to go visit the cardiologist. This type is a different kind of squish. A bitter one. One that makes his heart go limp after and brings a sigh out of his mouth. An angel has fallen out of his personal heaven.

 

|||

 

When Wednesday comes by, Yuta is still mourning the lost of his never opportunity but at least he has made a resolution. Maybe he can’t never have the guy as the love of his life – “I’m telling you, Johnny, he could be!” – but who says they can’t be friends? Now that he knows the other isn’t available he’s a little more courageous. It’s not like it doesn’t sting but it also relives him a little. Knowing he doesn’t have to worry he might blow up any chance because he doesn’t have any.

 

Hence, when his personal angel crosses the door he’s prepared. _In and out, Yuta_.

 

Still, his resolution crumbles a little when he actually sees the other approaching him with the same kind smile that brightens the room and his throat gets dry – “Listen, Nakamoto Yuta. If you don’t have at least his name by Wednesday’s afternoon there’ll be no more Friday anime nights. I’m serious!” -.  He swallows with Johnny’s accusatory finger still in his mind and smiles back. _The things I do for anime_.

 

Hi! – he greets with his voice too high pitched for his own licking but the other doesn’t seem to mind as he smiles with an even bigger smile and a says it back – I’ll take these, please – Sure – Yuta retorts and gets the cellophane, the nylon and the scissors from under the counter.

 

The silence falls between the two after that and Yuta swears he can feel a drop of sweat on his nape. _You can do this, man_.

 

\- Uhm – he starts awkwardly but at least manages to get the other’s attention. As soon as the black pair of eyes are on him he puts his head down focusing on cutting the cord – I was wondering if you would like to fill a delivery form… I mean… In case you can’t come to the shop but need some flowers to get delivered.

 

He can hear his own heart rattling like crazy in his ears when he decides to look up in hope his cheeks are not burning red. The other smiles at him fondly but denies with his head. The rattling dies a little.

 

\- The shop is actually on my way home so it’s no trouble.

 

Yuta curses in his mind and nods looking down again with half of a smile. Now what? Johnny was dead serious about cancelling anime nights.

 

\- So, do you work nearby? – He hears himself saying right before he finishes the tie.

 

\- I go to college at the campus two blocks away, actually – Yuta snaps his head at that, so fast it actually makes him a little dizzy.

 

 - Do you go to Seoul National University? – the guy nods – How come I have never seen you? I go there too! – His voice sounds strained and he wants to bang his head against the wall. Sure his friends tell him he’s a very distracted person but this! Missing for the past three years such a beautiful being breathing the same air than him? This is blasphemous.

 

\- I see new people every day so it’s relatable – the other giggles a little and Yuta is near his death bed - Besides, I guess we’re not on the same major?

 

\- I’m a sociology major – he answered.

 

\- Oh! That’s why then. We’re on opposites sides of campus. I’m a Biology major.

 

\- Aah – is the only thing Yuta can think of responding because he knows nothing about science or biology specifically but he still remembers that terrible last teacher at high school that made him open a dead rat so he can’t even say “that’s great” because that would be a filthy lie. Besides, he already finished wrapping the flowers and there’s nothing more to do or talk about.

 

\- Here – he gives the bouquet to the other one with a restrained smile and wishes his voice didn’t tremble or that he would be a little more brave.

 

\- Thanks! I hope to see you at campus someday – the guy says with a sincere smile and Yuta’s heart does a thing. As he waves him goodbye his last spur of bravery of the day saves both his sanity and anime nights.

 

\- I’m Yuta, by the way! – He yells. The other stops with his hand on the handle of the glass door and turns to look at him – Taeyong. Nice to meet you, Yuta.

 

 

The things he does for anime!

 

 

|||

 

Yuta finds himself reading the _Hidden meaning of flowers…_ book again while he waits for Taeyong to come at 5:30 o’clock to save him from the misery of the common world with his angelic self on a Friday. It’s only 3:00 now so he can afford to be lazy and not read his Classic Theory class paper ‘till Sunday night.

 

The page he is now on is about Alstroemeria which is symbolic of wealth, prosperity and fortune and is also the flower of friendship. He has learned about the melancholic meaning of anemones and of the glamourous bird of paradise, which he didn’t even knew exist or that they sold them. The book is quite tick and he isn’t even half past it. Maybe he’ll end up an expert by the end of it.

 

Suddenly a thought comes to his mind. Last time Taeyong came he bought like fifteen  of pink roses and if he doesn’t remember wrong, they symbolize  gentle emotions such as admiration, joy and gratitude. And the Friday before that he bought the bouquet of red and white roses for saying “I love you” so in Yuta’s logic the pink roses can only mean one thing, that he got accepted for whoever the first one was.

 

His mouth twitches at that but he tells himself that is okay. Taeyong was smiling brightly last time so he’s probably really happy. If he wants to be his friend he needs to be happy for him and not mourn him like he actually lost a lover.

 

Curiosity killed the cat and certainly the heart too because Yuta gets the sales record out of the shell and searches for Taeyong’s purchases which he lamely registered under “angel” since he didn’t know his name at the time.

 

There’s a politic at the shop that if a customer purchases more than 30 dollars at month he gets a free jute bag for carrying the flowers but there’s no jute bags at the shop ever so he can’t give one or probably five at this point to Taeyong.

 

He still remembers the first time Taeyong came into the shop. He was too distracted trying to arrange a bouquet of whatever it was for a lady who had way too many complaints and a crying child. It was a Monday so he was stressed and with absolutely no sleep. At the time he didn’t even notice Taeyong quietly picking his flowers and then coming to wait in line behind the named woman, pulling faces to the whaling kid and getting him to stop. He sighed when he finally handed the bouquet and the woman exited without even a “Thank you”. It wouldn’t be the first nor the last.

 

\- Rough day, uh? – Came the calming voice that Yuta would learn to love and crave as days went by.

 

\- No joke – he said while massaging the back of his neck and looking up only to feel how his day was about to get a lot much worse. The guy before him just couldn’t be real. And honestly if he was hallucinating it was all Johnny and his boyfriend Ten’s fault for fucking nonstop the whole past night.

 

He swore under his name that not even once, in his 24 years of life, he saw such an stunning person, if he even was one. And he probably wasn’t because Yuta didn’t need glasses but he was sure there was a halo surrounding the guy. A bright halo emanating from the shy smile that adorned the already lavish face of the stranger.  That kind of face could only belong to an angel.

 

He shook his head at the memory of the next ten minutes where he stuttered every single word and managed to drop all the flowers that were already – supposedly – wrapped.

 

The record of that day marks that Taeyong bought two bouquets of peonies and Yuta quickly gets the book from the place he dropped it on the floor. He searches the index and of course there it is: “Peonies … page 127”.

 

_“These blooms are most commonly associated with romance, prosperity, and bashfulness. Peonies also  have some roots in Greek mythology: as one myth states, Apollo used to turn beautiful nymphs into peonies and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, knew he was flirting with them”._

Next entry was about “Ranunculus” and Yuta scrunches his nose, _Ranu-what?_ That definitely doesn’t sound romantic.

 

_“Also called ‘buttercups’, symbolize charm, attraction, and radiance. Give a bouquet of these beauties and you'll be letting the recipient know, ‘I am dazzled by your charms’”._

And the whole record goes like that. All flowers Taeyong buys have a romantic meaning and it increases gradually as if he’s courting someone and letting them know bouquet through bouquet how he feels. Yuta sighs a little more enamored of the  pink haired boy and his heart aches with jealousy. Whoever it’s receiving them is one lucky of a bastard.

 

Right before the white and red roses, Taeyong purchased sunflowers and Yuta doesn’t has to read that chapter to know what they mean. Johnny has been calling him by their name since he started telling him about the other.

 

By the time the bell at the door rings and the clock marks 5:30, Yuta’s morality is three feet underground. Taeyong is probably in a loving and very beautiful relationship right now and he’s only pinning over him like the good sunflower he is.

 

\- Hey, Yuta – Taeyong says as he spots him sinking on the chair and waves at him. Yuta barely has the strength to raise his arm and hum in defeat. He’s being immature and a cry baby. He and Taeyong aren’t even friends and he has no right to be mad because the latter is obviously in love with someone who is not his lame ass – How was your day?

 

\- Stressed to say the least – he answers and he can hear the bite in his tone. _Great! He’ll think you’re insufferable_ , his mind retorts but Taeyong is smiling sympathetically while he picks the flowers from his hand: Gardenias. _“Deep, old-fashioned love”_.

 

 - Midterms are getting near –Taeyong says and Yuta loudly groans.

 

\- Don’t even mention it – he says sounding tired – How about you? – he asks in hopes to not sound so antipathetic.

 

\- Great! – Taeyong says with a smile and Yuta wants to glare at him. _Of course he’s great. People in love always is._ He lets the silence fall over them because he doesn’t want to get any more nasty and actually make Taeyong don’t like him. A sunflower indeed.

 

When the bouquet is done, a little messily thanks to Yuta’s pettiness, Yuta tries his best to force an smile in Taeyong’s direction while handing the flowers – There you go – he says, monotonous.

 

\- Thanks, Yuta. I’ll see you next week – the Korean says while handing the money and smiling as radiant as ever making Yuta’s heart start sobbing in the pit of his chest. And before Taeyong can go past the door he sprints to the racks near the counter and pulls a single flower out while shouting the others’ name.

 

\- Here – he says a little out of breath more because of the loud thump of his heart than for rushing to the door – It’s on the house – Taeyong smiles a new kind of smile, one that soothes Yuta’s heart with something near to hope.

 

 

_“Pink gardenias: longing for you”._

|||

 

Yuta would probably have to start actually paying for the amount of flowers he has been gifting to Taeyong for the past weeks because the employee discount it’s only up to 5 dollars and the red carnations are really fucking expensive but they sure deliver the message: _“My heart aches for you”_.

 

If you had told Yuta that by the end of the semester he was going to be a graduated Sociology major with a minor in flower’s meanings he would have probably called you delusional. But he, Nakamoto Yuta, was now a flower junkie. It wasn’t like he really grew a passion for them but more for trying to court his crush through them. Johnny said it was “endearing” while snorting so he doubted his sincerity.

 

They were sitting at the park on a Sunday and suddenly Yuta started pointing at some random flowers when he got bored of making shapes out of clouds and started a throught explanation to his very not interested friend about each one. After a while Johnny stood up while he was still ranting about how Taeyong didn’t even bath an eye when he gifted him the red tulip with a shaking hand.

 

            _“Declaration of love”_

The taller one walked away to pick up a flower after very pointedly rolling his eyes at the younger and handed it to Yuta without even looking at him and returned to his position laying on the grass while the other was staring with a frown to the poor flower.

 

\- Hey! This is a geranium, it’s rude – He said in an offended voice as he threw the flower back to his “very not funny” friend.

 

\- And what’s rude about it? I think it’s pretty – Johnny said while picking up the delicate bloom that was lying in his chest.

 

\- It means stupidity, you ass – the Korean laughed, a sincere laugh that brought a smile to Yuta’s lips.

 

\- Then it definitely it is for you – he said, handing the flower back to Yuta’s already extended hand.

 

It was already 5:35 on a Wednesday and there was no sign of Taeyong and Yuta wondered if he didn’t go to far with the yellow hyacinth last Friday when the pink haired boy bought a bunch of orange blossoms. Truthfully, he didn’t have the right to be jealous just because the other was going to gift whoever it was a bouquet of _“Eternal love”._

 

Maybe Taeyong finally got tired of his stupid game. He obviously hadn’t taken it seriously since the start seeming that he never reciprocated Yuta’s hidden messages in the flowers he had received. Yuta wouldn’t blame him, though. The other was in an apparently very loving relationship and the Japanese was being only a bother. Maybe Taeyong got tired of all the daffodils throwed his way: _“Unrequited love”._

 

By the time the clock struck 6 o’clock, Yuta had already drowned himself in a pit of self-pity and was contemplating the blue rose that he prepared for the occasion, ready to throw it away with his heart. But then the bell chirped into the quiet of the shop and the boy snapped his head to the door. There he was. Taeyong. In all his angelic pink glory.

 

The other barely mumbled a greeting that sounded like “hi” and dragged his feet to the shelves where the flowers were. Yuta didn’t miss his saggy shoulders and how he was barely opening his eyes. When Taeyong was near his reach he noticed the dark under bags clouding that perfect face in a purple stormy day. The Korean looked defeated and Yuta’s heart went silent when he looked down at the flowers: cyclamens.

 

\- Hi – he barely murmured and Taeyong tried to smile but it faltered in his face while he nodded in acknowledgment. If Yuta had been already sad before now he felt guilty. Sure, he had been crushing on Taeyong for the past four months and wishing whatever he had going on ended but he didn’t actually mean it.

 

Maybe he was being nosy and going to far but he felt the need to reassure the other somehow, even if it was only over sympathy.

 

\- I’m sorry – he said without looking at Taeyong but loud enough for the other to not miss it, which he did anyways when a “hmm?” was the only answer he got. Yuta looked up with a sigh and the boy looked like he just woke up from a quick standing nap – I’m sorry – he repeated. Taeyong frowned looking confused and sleepy.  
 

  
\- For what? – he asked with a barely audible whisper. Yuta twitched his mouth.  
 

\- The flowers… It’s a pity – This time Taeyong actually looked clearly confused while he eyed Yuta and then the flowers.  
 

\- What is wrong about the flowers? – Yuta wanted to actually whimper,

   
\- I mean, not about the actual flowers… About what they mean, I’m sorry – Taeyong was very much awake now as he looked at the smaller with a deep frown as if he suddenly grew a new head.  
 

\- I’m sorry but I don’t think I understand, Yuta. Can you elaborate? – The Japanese rested the bouquet still unfinished in the counter to look Taeyong in the eye.

   
\- I’m sorry it ended. You must be very hurt and I just wanted to say that I understand, if that even helps. You sure loved them a lot.  
 

  
\- Yuta - Taeyong deadpanned, returning his gaze very intendedly – What the hell are you talking about?  
 

\- I’m talking about your lover, gosh! – he snapped – This romance thing you had going on for the past months with all the peonies and carnations and the 12 roses bouquet. I’m sorry your relationship ended but I still think it’s sweet that you want to gift a bouquet of cyclamens to them as a goodbye symbol – When he finished his rant with red cheeks and shame creeping under his collar Taeyong was smiling fondly at him before he started giggling.  
 

  
\- You think I have been buying flowers to someone for the past months to declare my undying love? – he said through stiffed laughs, making Yuta frown.  
 

  
\- Well… have you not? – The Japanese was starting to feel ridiculous. It wasn’t exactly that what Taeyong had been doing? The taller breathed deeply trying to calm his laugh down before speaking.  
 

\- I told you I’m a biology major, Yuta. And I specialize in Botany – Yuta looked at him still confused and Taeyong laughed amused – It means I study the life of plants, their growth, development, metabolism and physical properties. I’ve been buying all those flowers to conduct experiments at home or school during the semester – He explained – And I definitely don’t know a single thing about the meaning behind any of them.  
 

\- Oh! – was all Yuta could speak. He could feel his face burning hot under Taeyong’s stare and he wanted to run away and never look back. Quietly he picked up the bouquet of flowers and finished the knot feeling humiliation wash over him. What was he supposed to say now? All this months he had been making a fool of himself and Taeyong was definitely laughing at him now. He couldn’t even dare to look at him.  
 

\- Is that what you’ve been doing all this time? – the older asked and it was Yuta’s time to be confused. What had he been…? – All those flowers you gifted me. Were you trying to say something?

 

If the sun could be replaced, Yuta’s burning cheeks would definitely make a good replacement. He swallowed tickly and nodded feeling another wave of shame wash over him when Taeyong giggled. Oh god!

 

When he looked up Taeyong was smirking and in the next second he was turning his back to Yuta and walking intently to the roses section. Yuta watched him nibbling at his lip and holding onto the bouquet of flowers like dear life.

 

The pink haired boy approached him with a smug smile and a single lavender rose in his hand. When he was again at Yuta’s level, Taeyong took his hand, replacing the bouquet with the single bloom.

 

 - What’s the meaning of that one? – He asked sincerely and Yuta actually had to hold his breath while looking down at the rose.

 

 - It means, love at first sight.

 

 -  _Perfect_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [twitter ](https://twitter.com/mbbzen)


End file.
